The Felled
'''The Felled '''was released on October 16th, 2018. It was written by Guillermo Del Toro and Richard Hamilton. Synopsis The title of Trollhunter weighs heavy on the shoulders of Jim Lake, Jr. — as does his new title of “boyfriend” — and it has to lead him to a crisis of identity. To help the young man grasp who he is, the Trolls, Vendel, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH!!!, and his best friend, Toby, look at the adventures and misadventures of six previous Trollhunters during times when they, too, questioned themselves. Through their stories, Jim discovers how Trollhunters Deya the Deliverer and Kanjigar the Courageous — and many others — used their different attributes to be the best they could be . . . And how he can try to do the same. Plot ... A century after Deya was chosen as the Trollhunter, she went to Rundle--Vendel's father--to talk to him while she wondered what her larger purpose is. Deya suggested that she go straight to the source, the source being Merlin and Rundle scoffed in her face, but she ignored Rundle's counsel and followed her instincts. During her many travels, she learned to quiet the inquiring voices in her head. Deya stopped many times to aid other Trolls in need and to slay any poor wretches misguided enough to impede her quest. Until one day, when--without any indication from the inscrutable amulet, Deya knew in her heart that she found Merlin a cave. Upon entering his cave, Merlin said that he was expecting her then he handed a bag of seeds that she dropped on the ground. Before she asked, Merlin told that he can't tell her what her ultimate part she has in his grand designs. Deya then punched the wizard in the face, she then scolded him on his decision to stay silent of what will happen in the future. Merlin then took out the Staff of Avalon and shot at her, telling her that he's more impressed than angered that Deya punched him in the face. Deya then picked up a omniscienstone, Merlin warned her that wielding it without preparation will court madness, Deya didn't heed the wizard's warned and she used it anyway and saw future events such as the creation of the amulet, Jim battling Gumm-Gumms, Blinky's death, Jim as a half-troll hybrid, Draal as the Trollhunter and finally human bones of a Trollhunter. Deya then tore out the Amulet and collapsed onto the ground and attempts to apologize and told her that it is him who should beg forgiveness. Merlin never meant to withhold details capriciously, he wanted to spare his champions the terrible, overwhelming dread that comes with understanding, he wanted to preserve their sanity. Deya then suggested Merlin tell the next Trollhunter that if it pleases him, Deya realizes her place is to follow orders, not comprehend them. Deya then said it's a fine destiny and will endeavor to earn it, one hunt at a time. Merlin then explains that he too has seen the future, and he knows her true fate is to lead not to follow. Characters *Jim Lake Jr. *Toby Domzalski *Claire Nuñez *Blinky Galadrigal *AAARRRGGHH!!! *Vendel *NotEnrique *Maddrux the Many *Araknak the Agile *Spar the Spiteful *Unkar the Unfortunate *Deya the Deliverer *Rundle *Merlin *Kanjigar the Courageous *Draal the Deadly *Nomura *Stricklander *Unnamed Akiridion Trivia * Ballustra was briefly referred in a way that suggests that she's dead, but in The Way of the Wizard, it's revealed that she's still alive. * Richard Hamilton co-wrote a few ''How to Train Your Dragon ''graphic novels with Dean Deblois. * A visitor from Akiridion-5 is first seen ever. * In the timeline, this graphic novel takes place after the episode "Hero with a Thousand Faces" * Two pages show alternate realities and/or scenes from the books and the series: ** Merlin completing the Amulet of Daylight (as seen in a flashback at the beginning of The Oath). ** Morgana's right hand emerging from a pool of green water. ** "Blinky" turned to stone in a library while being mourned by Jim, Toby, Claire, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and Draal (The Book of Ga-Huel). ** Jim fighting off against Gumm-Gumms in white armor (Age of the Amulet). ** Jim in his half-troll form (Jimhunters). ** Draal becomes the Trollhunter (from an alternate reality shown in Unbecoming). ** The Eternal Night where bones of a human Trollhunter in the Eclipse Armor is shown (most likely an alternate reality where Jim chose to remain human, but sadly perished during the Eternal Night War). *** This would come to show that Merlin had been right all along in "A House Divided" that Jim wouldn't have survived his confrontation with Gunmar, Angor Rot, nor Morgana during the Eternal Night if he remained human. Gallery Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels Category:Trollhunters Category:Media Category:Comics